


Confessions

by FaBbEr0oZ



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaBbEr0oZ/pseuds/FaBbEr0oZ
Summary: Tara reflects on her painful past
Relationships: Pam Swynford De Beaufort/Tara Thornton
Kudos: 5





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Tara and Pam are not mine. If they were last season would not have sucked so horribly and we'd actually have seen the girls fucking like crazy... constantly!
> 
> Additional: I know it sucks... I'll never be as good as (if they even still use these pseudonyms) E.J. Cady, ravenbard, Teampara55 or any of you True Blood authors but I wanted to try and write a Tamela fic. Happy Holidays
> 
> WARNING: MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT!
> 
> Note: moved from FFN onto here as well

"Say it!"

"I refuse"

"Say it Tara!"

"I will not."

"I promise to make it worth your while if you do."

"You always make it worth my while. Try again."

"I won't mention Eric's name for a full week."

"What was it that you wanted me to say?"

"Tell me that Naomi meant nothing to you."

"I can't Pam. She saved me."

"Saved you from what exactly? Because if I remember correctly I saved your ass from death and turned you into a vampire!."

"Franklin."

"Who is Franklin? I can sense through the bond that he brings you great pain."

"He was the reason why I left Bon Temps and went to New Orleans. He hurt me so bad Pam."

"What did he do to you Tara? What was so bad that you had to run away?"

"He glamoured me. He..."

"Just tell me what he did to you Tara. I promise never to let him hurt you ever again."

"He can't hurt me anymore. Not physically anyways, he's dead."

"How did he die?"

"Jason shot him... He... He..."

"Let it out. I promise not to judge you."

"He raped me Pam! Is that what you wanted to hear? Your little baby vamp wasn't as strong a human as you thought she was."

"Oh honey, I love you no matter what. I was a hooker in my past life. I know exactly what you're going through."

"What did you just say?"

"I use to be a hooker? That's old news Tara."

"No, not that... You love me?"

"Oh Tara, I thought you knew!"

"I know you love Eric... I didn't know you had room enough for me in your heart."

"What I had with Eric, it's nothing compared to what you and I have. He saved me by turning me into a vampire but you saved me by showing me what love is."

"That's why I can't say that Naomi means nothing to me. She was my saving grace after 'that', please understand. But Pam, Naomi still holds no candle to you. You're the one that I want."

"No one will ever hurt you again. I'd rather face the True Death. You're mine and no one will ever lay a finger on you again."

"I love when you get all protective... Why don't we go find ourselves a willing human and have ourselves some fun? This conversation has been too heavy for me."

"You had me at human."


End file.
